Love Knows No Bounds
by Vampira Maxwell
Summary: Really alternate universe. Heero is sent to find and bring back a Tempter named Duo to the King. Heero ends up falling in love with Duo and refuses to bring him back. When he returns to the King empty handed, Heero is brought to the dungeon to be tortured


Love Knows No Bounds  
Prologue  
By: Phoenix  
  
Anime series: Gundam Wing  
Romance/drama/suspense/alternate universe  
Not a lemon or a lime  
Yaoi: Heero and Duo  
Story blurb: This takes place in ancient times. Heero is a warrior, a Gladiator. He is given a mission. It's a simple mission. He is to find and bring back a man. A man named Duo Maxwell. He is promised that the man, his age, 18, will not be harmed or killed. However, problems arise and Heero finds himself being comforted by the very man, he was to bring to his King, probably to work for the rest of his life, nonstop. Heero has dark secrets that only the King and his court know...and will soon be shared with the Tempter. Which, is the man's only crime. He was born a Tempter. Will Heero be able to go through with giving Duo up to his King or will he take the consequences for Duo's freedom?   
  
Dedication: This fanfic is dedicated to my good friend SkyLark.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. The only characters that are mine are the ones that don't belong to or in Gundam Wing. I got the name for Heero's horse from She-Ra Princess of Power movies and comics. I may own a movie or two and a lot of her comics, but I did not create them. Neither did I create He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, in case you want to link that name to that, as well.   
  
WARNING: Some of the characters may be OOC.  
  
Heero Yuy had been called to see the King. He was nervous. The King and his court always made him nervous. He dare not show it, though. He'd be lashed for that. Warriors weren't supposed to feel anything, let alone nervousness. But, what the King and his court didn't know, wouldn't hurt Heero.   
  
Heero walked into the throne room. King Milliardo was sitting at his large throne. His sister, Princess Relena, was sitting next to him on her throne, smaller than his, considerably. The King beckoned Heero closer. Heero bowed and walked up to the throne.   
  
Heero knelt down on one knee just at King Milliardo's feet. King Milliardo presented his hand. Heero took his hand and kissed each knuckle, then the center of his hand, then repeated the process with King Milliardo's other hand and both of Princess Relena's hands as well.   
  
"You may rise." King Milliardo's deep voice said. Heero rose immediately. "I suppose you'll be wanting to know why I summoned you, now?" Milliardo asked. "Yes, my Lord." Heero said.   
  
"Did I give you permission to speak?" King Milliardo asked. "No, Sire." Heero said, before he could catch himself. "Tsk, tsk. There, you go again. Ten lashings, I believe for talking out of turn." King Milliardo said, gesturing one of his guards to whip Heero. Heero's eyes held a look of fright, but the look didn't stay long enough for King Milliardo or any of the people in the room to see it.   
  
Heero was given ten lashings with a bull whip. The bull whip was nothing but leather. A strong leather covered handle and then one long, thick piece of leather used for the whipping. It was perfect for cutting into flesh. And Heero's flesh was flesh of which it frequented often. Heero still had scars from others. Each time he visited the throne room, he was lashed. King Milliardo seemed to delight in seeing him in agony, even if he didn't show it outwardly, King Milliardo knew the lashings hurt and that was enough.  
  
Finally the painful beating was over. Heero's back was bleeding, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. He'd learned from early childhood how to deal with most sorts of pain. Though, the longer they lingered, the harder it was to contain his pain. No one, had to know of that weakness, though. The Perfect Warrior, they called him. People regarded him as all brawn and no brains, other than when in battle. They were wrong, but Heero's lack of words, did nothing to contradict that belief, any.  
  
"Now, then. I want you to listen and listen well. You are to capture a Tempter. You already know what one is and since you've been proven to have an immunity to their powers, being half Tempter, yourself, I have selected you, for the job. I promise you that this Tempter will not be harmed or killed. The reasons for which he is needed, is none of your concern. You're only concern is to complete your mission. Now, guards, take him and...prepare him." King Milliardo said. By 'prepare him' he meant rape him.  
  
Heero knew that there were far worse things. He'd had rape, beatings and much, much more while he was in training, which started from the time he could walk. He was half Tempter, half human, and a very, very small portion of him was God. He didn't have enough of the blood of a God to be considered one. It had been his Great, Great Grandfather, he believed, that was the God of War. Heero was blessed with, basically, a lot of will power and the ability to be able to endure almost anything and survive, no matter his age. There was more, but he hadn't time to think about that, now. He was too busy being raped. He needed to hold off his cries of pain. Not let any pain show through. He was afraid of contact from any being remotely built like a human because of this. Hopefully, he wouldn't be forever. He hadn't any idea how long these effects were going to stay with him. He did know that he couldn't help, but show his fear at contact from strangers. He just wondered how he was going to get this mission completed successfully.  
  
Heero was released, finally. He took the necessary belongings he'd be needing for the trip, and walked to his horse, Spirit. He got on and, painfully, rode away from the palace. He'd been filled in by his two friends, who were guards, but none of which had ever raped him, about where to go and what this Duo Maxwell, which was the person he'd be finding, looked like and everything else he'd need to know, Wufei and Trowa had also said they'd be standing by if he needed them. Just to send Spirit back with a note. If Spirit came back without one, they'd assume that Heero had been killed and Spirit would be set free.   
  
Heero was riding his pure white horse, except for his chestnut mane and tail, and golden hooves, through the countryside when he spotted a boy with a long, dark brown braid, that went to his thighs, a black shirt, black pants that seemed to have been ripped to make shorts, no shoes or other foot covering, and a long black, hooded cloak. The hood was currently out of use. Heero stopped Spirit and made him stay there. He got some rope and walked to where the braided boy was. This boy was his target.  
  
He lassoed the boy, who immediately struggled, fighting very well. Unfortunately, with every resisting move the boy made, Heero only tightened the rope.   
  
"Damn it, lemme go! I never did anything to nobody!" The boy yelled. Heero tightened the rope more, making the boy's upper body immobile, except for his head and lower arms. His lower arms were currently starting to lose their circulation. The boy was beautiful, and Heero still had yet to see the boy's face. Not many men kept their hair long in this Kingdome. The King was one of the men that did and not many others would, and none had hair as long as this boy. None, but the Tempter he was to capture and bring back to the King. He had ridden, almost nonstop, for three weeks to find this boy.  
  
"I've searched long and hard for you and I will complete my mission." Heero stated, in a forced monotone. "I sense unease in you...why don't you...let me go and I'll...try to make it better." The boy said, lowly, trying to coax Heero to set him free using his powers of Temptation. "No." Heero said.  
  
The boy went stiff. No man or woman had ever been able to resist him, before. Whether or not they were looking him in the face. "State your name." Heero said. "Why?" The boy asked. "State your name and I might not hurt you. There are many things I could do with this rope alone that would be very painful, without even having to release you first." Heero stated, icily.   
  
"Why are you so cold? That's not what I see inside you. I can't sense anything, but......pain." The boy said, trying to turn around. "That's because I'm constantly in some sort of pain. Physical, emotional or both. Now, state your name." Heero said, not giving up. "Who did it to you?" The boy asked. "Did what?" Heero asked, immediately ready to verbally defend himself. "Put you in...pain." The boy said, wincing as he felt the amount of pain the boy holding him captive was in. No one deserved that sort of emotional...and was that physical as well, pain. 'What the Hell am I thinking?! This man jumps me and I feel pity for him? Have I lost ALL of my marbles?!' The boy thought to himself. He still couldn't deny, though, that he wouldn't wish that sort of pain on anyone. The emotional pain was worse than any the boy had ever felt.  
  
"State your name." Heero repeated. "You shouldn't repeat yourself. It's bad for your health." The boy said, smartly, trying to make light of his current situation. "Your name." Heero said. "Is it just me, or are your sentences getting shorter?" The boy asked. "Give me your name." Heero said, jerking the boy, using the rope. "Alright, alright. The name's Duo. Duo Maxwell." Duo said. He decided he wouldn't leave this boy, after all. He could easily slip away sometime, without the other boy knowing it. And that was another thing. He'd given away his identity, but what about his captor's name? "What's your name?" Duo asked. "Heero Yuy." Heero stated, dragging Duo off, with the rope still attached.  
  
"Stop jerkin'!" Duo yelled. "Then come on." Heero said. "Fine." Duo said, slipping out of the tight rope and walking next to Heero. "How'd you do that?!" Heero asked, immediately ready to draw his sword and fight. "Calm down, I'm a lover, not a fighter. Though, I can fight. I can get away whenever I want. I'm just not so sure I want to, anymore." Duo said, honestly. Heero was literally radiating pain and...loneliness. He was lonely.   
  
Heero walked to the large white horse. Duo immediately noticed the headdress. That sign on it. It was the sign of a Tempter. "Where'd you get that?" Duo asked, suspiciously. "It was left to me by my father, before he died." Heero answered. "Where'd he get it?" Duo asked. "It belonged to him. It's been passed down in his family. He was a Tempter, too." Heero said. Duo gasped. The horse's headdress was golden. It was gold that was fitted around the animal's ears, which were the only tings holding it on, the rest of it was lying against the animal's forehead. In the middle of it, it had a large, round circle. Blood red.   
  
"Will the horse bite?" Duo asked. "His name is Spirit and he wont bite unless I tell him to." Heero answered. It was getting dark. "We'll have to make camp for the night, here. It's too late to ride on." Heero stated. "I know, but I wasn't going to say anything, if you didn't notice." Duo said. "Why not?" Heero asked, somewhat amused. "Because, you didn't ask me." Duo answered. "Oh clever." Heero said, smartly.   
  
Duo, cautiously, started to pet Spirit on the nose. The horse snorted and Duo drew his hand back. The last thing he needed was to have his hand bitten off by a stallion. "Don't worry, that doesn't mean anything. He just snorted." Heero said. "Are you sure it doesn't mean anything?" Duo asked. "I've raised that horse since it was off it's mother's milk. I think I know a thing or two about it." Heero said, getting a little annoyed. He had no reason to lie to Duo. He wasn't afraid of him.   
  
"You know, I tried to use my powers on you when you first threw that lasso over me." Duo said. "I know that. I felt your magic. Don't do it again, it'll only waste it. I'm immune." Heero said. "Ya sure?" Duo asked. "It was tested." Heero answered. "How?" Duo asked. "Stop asking stupid questions. I need to get firewood. Stay with Spirit." Heero said. "Sure, thing." Duo said. "Yeah, I'll bet." Heero said, then turned to Spirit. "If he tries to get too far away from you, do whatever you have to, to get him back. Even if you have to chomp on him awhile." Heero whispered into the horse's ear. The horse's ears flickered a little and he whinnied, moving his head up and down and pawing at the ground under his golden hooves. Heero actually smiled and pat Spirit on his neck and walked off into the forest that was close by.  
  
"What's he like? I mean, when he isn't out capturing people." Duo asked the horse, not expecting an answer. "He's melancholy." Answered the horse, in a deep, gruff, male voice. Duo jumped back. "You can talk!" Duo yelled. "Doesn't everybody?" The horse asked. "Does...does Heero know about this?" Duo asked. "No. And you must not tell him." Spirit said. "Why?" Duo asked. "Humans ask such stupid and needless questions." Spirit said, sounding exasperated. "It isn't for you to question why, it's just for you to do or die!" The horse snapped. "So, if I tell him, I'll die?" Duo asked, knowing this was a completely useless question. "No, it's an expression. I have never met a human quite as dumb as you and why my master has taken a liking to you, I'll never know. He's much more levelheaded than you." Spirit said. "Taken a liking to me, has he?" Duo asked. "Yes. He doesn't even know it, yet, but I can tell. He treats you better than any other human I've seen him come in contact with." The horse said, turning around, saying that the conversation was over.   
  
Duo took one step back, just to test the horse. "Move one more inch away from me and you'll be sorry." Spirit said. "Okay, okay, I was only testin' ya. I just wanted to see, if you would really stop me." Duo said. "Well, now you know. Stop playing games. Useless humans. They're all alike. Nothing, but fun and games. Though, I do wish that Heero would be more like that. He's so sorrowful. He's told me what happened to him to make him that way, but I dare not tell you. He told me those things, only because he didn't think I had a voice to speak it out loud. You'll have to find out on your own, young one." The horse said. "Young one? How old are you? Two?" Duo asked. "Appearances can be deceiving. I'm much older than I look. I'm an enchanted horse. I'm a gift from the heavens. I am many hundred years your senior." Spirit said. "But, Heero said he raised you since you were off mother's milk. How can that be?" Duo asked. "I age very slowly. So does my mother. We reach adulthood and stop aging. Simple as that. It roughly took one hundred years for me to leave my mother's side. Heero didn't know that, of course. My mother kept me hidden, until she mysteriously disappeared for a while. When she returned I was with her. I drank from her milk for the rest of the time I would need it. It was just about the same amount of time that normal colts break the habit of drinking their mother's milk. In a sense." The horse said.   
  
"I see." Duo said. "No, you don't. You may think you do, but you don't understand. All humans are alike. Think they know everything, but in reality they know nothing." Spirit said. "I hope you know that you're putting down Heero when you say that." Duo said. "Heero has the blood of a God in him. Not much, but it's there." Spirit said.  
  
Duo tried many more times to get the beautiful creature to speak again, but it refused.  
  
Heero came back shortly after Duo's tenth attempt to get the creature talking again. "So, did you and Spirit have any fun while I was gone?" Heero asked. "Not much. I do want to know, though, why you're in so much pain." Duo said. "It's none of your concern." Heero said. Heero refused to talk about it after that. He'd brought some food to eat, but it was almost gone. Generously, he gave the rest to Duo. Duo had tried to refuse some of it, but Heero said that if he refused it, it would spoil, because he wasn't going to eat it, he'd given it to Duo. Duo had only sighed and ate the rest of it, each minute, asking Heero if he was sure, until he'd eaten the last bite.  
  
Soon it was time for sleep and Duo tried, once again, to get Heero to talk about his pain, thinking that maybe that would help some. Heero had refused.  
  
It was very hot out that night, so Heero took off his green shirt. Duo gasped at what he saw. Not the muscles that could be seen with every move Heero made, or the color of his skin or anything like that, but the scars.  
  
Duo rushed over, not knowing why he was so worried, and touched one. He thought he heard Spirit whinny a warning of some sort, but paid it no heed. Heero jumped back, pulse and breath quickening. "D...don't touch me." Heero said, sounding as if he were about to have a heart attack, but Duo immediately felt fear. Large amounts of it. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just...why do you have those scars?" Duo asked. "Lashes from a bull whip." Heero said, doing anything to keep Duo at the distance he was at and not come any closer. "Why?" Duo asked. "Because...I talked out of turn and some are from my training. Endurance training." Heero said. "That's cruel." Duo said, immediately frowning. "It still happened." Heero said. "I...I can heal those." Duo offered. "Leave them alone. Don't...don't touch me." Heero pleaded. "Alright, I wont touch you." Duo said. "Why are you so afraid of a touch?" Duo asked. "Many reasons." Heero answered. "Such as?" Duo asked. "Such as training and punishment." Heero answered. "Please...let me help." Duo said. "No one, can help." Heero said. "Alright, if you don't want my help, I wont give it. I promise, but I swear to you, now, that I will never hurt you on purpose, if it can be helped." Duo said. Heero seemed to calm down.   
  
Soon, Heero and Duo were both asleep. Duo was sleeping peacefully, and Heero was, until his nightmare started. Duo was awakened from a jolt of pain. Emotional pain. It stabbed into his heart. He shot up straight and clutched his heart, unable to cry out. Soon, he got himself under control, the pain only worsening, he became used to it. He'd never felt such pain and none had even been near his heart before. Duo didn't want to think about what that might mean.  
  
He looked over at Heero and realized Heero was tossing and turning. He was having some sort of nightmare. He was even crying in his sleep. For some reason the sight made Duo want to cry, too. Heero kept asking someone to 'please stop' and adding 'no more' to his pleas.   
  
Duo knew he'd said he wouldn't touch Heero, but how could he wake him up, without touching him? If he yelled in his ear or something, he'd likely get killed or Heero would have a heart attack. Duo didn't like either of those consequences. Regardless of what SOME people might say, he did NOT have a death wish. He knew everything that was mortal died eventually, but he was sort of hoping it would happen while he was an old man in his bed. If he...owned a bed at that time, anyway.  
  
Making up his mind, Duo rushed over to Heero and gently shook his shoulder. Heero sat straight up, but his eyes didn't seem to focus on anything and he was still crying, openly. "Awww, Heero." Duo said, quietly, taking Heero in his arms. This time, Heero didn't shrink away, he welcomed Duo's embrace. Duo thought about taking that opportunity to heal Heero's scars, but didn't want to do anything Heero didn't want him to do. He noticed something. Heero was bleeding from his stomach a little. Somehow a scar, not as old as most of the others, had come open again. There wasn't much blood and Heero wasn't in danger of much. Though, if it got infected it could do much damage. "Shhh." Duo soothed, as he snaked his hand down to the side of Heero's stomach and used his healing power to heal Heero's wound. He was thankful Heero was only immune to his powers of Temptation. After he'd healed the wound, he gently held Heero in his arms and rocked him, whispering soothing words of comfort and soon actually humming part of a lullaby he remembered from when he was little.  
  
Suddenly, Heero became aware of what was going on. Heero tried to pull away. "No, Heero. I wont hurt you, I promise, but you need to be held. I can feel it. Has anyone ever done this for you?" Duo asked. "No." Heero sobbed out, holding onto Duo tighter, instead of his usual instinct to shrink away in fear. "Why not?" Duo asked, softly, stroking the back of Heero's head. Heero turned his head, so that his face was buried in Duo's neck. "Because, they discouraged it." Heero said. "They?" Duo asked, running the fingers of the hand on Heero's back, over some of the scars. "The people that trained me from five years." Heero said. "No one ever hugged you?" Duo asked. "No." Heero said. "Sang a lullaby when you couldn't sleep?" Duo asked. "Uh, uh." Heero said, sobbing again. "Shhh. Please, let me heal these." Duo requested, softly, still running his fingers over the scars. Heero buried his face deeper into Duo's neck and Duo could feel the hot tears fall from Heero's eyes and onto his own skin. Heero nodded. Duo shut his eyes and concentrated. A dark glow outlined his hand as he let his hand glide over Heero's entire back. The scars and other wounds that were there healed. This didn't drain Duo at all. "Shhh, it's okay, shhh. I wont let anyone hurt you again." Duo soothed. "How can you stop it? People will do whatever they want to me." Heero said, still sobbing. "Why do you let them? You have the strength to stop them, I know you do." Duo said. "When it all started I didn't have the strength stop them. I couldn't stop them from putting leaches on me, from pouring liquid so hot that it burnt the skin off of me all over me or from whipping me, from pealing the skin off of me in some places, from just cutting me, from constantly scaring me, from kicking me, hitting me, punching me, scratching me, using weapons on me or raping me." Heero sobbed. "They touched you like that?" Duo asked, immediately becoming angry. Heero only nodded.  
  
"For how long?" Duo asked. "Since I was five years old, whenever I made a mistake, did something I wasn't supposed to, for training or whenever they felt like it." Heero said. Duo held Heero closer and buried his nose in Heero's hair, nuzzling him gently. "What sort of people could do that to you?" Duo asked, his voice muffled by Heero's wild hair. "The King ordered it." Heero said. "The King?" Duo didn't know that they had a King like that. He had no more respect for King Milliardo, anymore. That went right out the window.  
  
Somewhere during this, Duo had gotten Heero into his lap and was still rocking him. "Do you want me to stay with you while you sleep?" Duo asked. Heero felt ashamed that his own prisoner had to comfort him. "Why are you ashamed?" Duo asked. Most of Heero's emotions Duo knew well, but one was stirring inside of Heero that Heero, himself didn't know, which was the cause for much of Heero's confusion. Duo was happy to note that he was helping Heero. Heero's pain was decreasing and Duo was overjoyed with that knowledge. And angry with the people that had caused it.   
  
"Because, you...were supposed to be my prisoner and here you are having to comfort me. I can't even do this right." Heero said. "Don't say that. I don't care if someone told you, you could do nothing right, because it's a lie. You can do a lot of things. You can't always do everything on your own and regardless of what those people told you, people need people. Right now, you need comforting and to be held. There's no crime in that. I don't doubt that whoever lied to you, had comforting at one time." Duo said, running his fingers through Heero's hair. Heero just couldn't seem to stop crying, now that he'd started. "How long have you kept yourself from crying?" Duo asked. "Since I was five. That year I learned that it only got worse when I cried." Heero said. "Shhh, you're alright. I wont hurt you and I wont let anyone else hurt you either." Duo said. "I hate to admit it, but I'm scared. I've never said that out loud before." Heero said. "I know, Heero. You're scared. Everyone gets scared sometimes. Even the bravest of people get scared." Duo whispered. Heero was getting tired again. "How often do you have these nightmares?" Duo asked, remembering the original reason he was holding Heero.  
  
"Every night." Heero answered. "No one, not one person, ever came to hold you or at least make sure you were alright?" Duo asked. "No one." Heero said. "Gods, I'm sorry. I'll be here for you, though. I don't care if you were supposed to take me back with you. Though, why don't you just leave that castle on a mission or something and just...never come back?" Duo asked. "I'm afraid to. What if they found out I was alive and they came looking for me? What if they found me? What would they do to me?" Heero asked, sobbing all over again, just as Duo had gotten him to stop. "They wont, because you'd be with me." Duo said. "No, I'd only put you in danger." Heero said. "Heero, my middle name is Danger. I have my powers and if those fail, I'm an escape artist, anyway. I can get out of anything. Nothing has been built, natural or man made, or God made that can hold me and no rope has been woven that can hold me." Duo said, comfortingly. "I can't. I want to...but I can't." Heero said, helplessness, and despair were woven into his words. "Shhh. I understand. One cannot so easily go against what one was taught so easily. I can help you, though. Just...let me help." Duo said. "No. When I'm a days journey from the Castle Peacecraft, I want you to leave. I'll suffer the consequences." Heero said.   
  
"But..." Duo started. "Please, the reason for me capturing you was to take you to the King. I don't want you to end up there. I've known you for such a short time, but eventhough I captured you in such a way, you chose to stay with me, though you could have easily escaped. You're even comforting me and trying to help me, when I have done nothing for you. Please, I feel some sort of an emotional attachment to you and...I don't want you hurt or even killed. The King promised no harm would come to you, but just because he said it doesn't make it true. The least you'll get is a lifetime of work in the mines. Please, when I'm a days journey away from Castle Peacecraft, you must leave me." Heero said. Duo looked down at the ground. "As you will it." Duo murmured.   
  
"Thank you." Heero said, sighing in relief. "If you need me to, I'll be more than willing to sleep holding you. If that is what you want or need to go back to sleep." Duo said. "I would like that." Heero said.   
  
Both lie down, holding each other, and soon sleep overcame them both. Heero slept peacefully throughout that night.  
  
Through the nights that followed, Heero had many nightmares. Finally, Duo had decided that the only way either of them were to get any sleep, would be if he and Heero slept in each others arms again. Heero had agreed to this decision and Heero didn't wake up screaming or have anymore nightmares and Duo wasn't awakened by the feeling of pain in his heart or Heero's screaming anymore. Each slept peacefully. Duo had nice little chats with Spirit, though Spirit didn't seem to like him too well. Probably, because Duo never shut up.  
  
One day, two days before Duo was to part ways with Heero, a little pixie came up to Heero. Heero held out his hand and it flitted into his hand and landed. It was a female pixie. She was wearing a dress that looked to be ripped and hugged it's thighs very well. The dress was pink and it's wings were see through, but very beautiful. It had blonde hair and blue eyes and rosy pink lips and cheeks. A blue flower was in its hair and its hair reached past her thighs and was thick. No shoes. The little pixie stood in Heero's hand, its skin was creamy white and it was thin and very delicate looking. "What is it, Sprite?" Heero asked.  
  
"I was curious about your friend." Sprite said. "His name is Duo. Duo this is Sprite, Sprite this is Duo." Heero said, showing Duo the pixie. Heero had long since gotten over fear of pixies, because, though they were built like humans with wings, they were much, much too small to do any harm to him. Of course, they could use magic or pixie dust of some sort that most kept in small pouches, either at their waists or hidden somewhere about them, but they wouldn't.  
  
Sprite flew from Heero's hand over to Duo. Duo, gingerly, held out his hand and the pixie landed in it. The pixie gasped. "You're a Tempter." Sprite acknowledged out loud. "Yes, I am." Duo answered, honestly. Sprite lifted off again and flitted around him, as if looking him over as closely as she could. "Hey!" Duo exclaimed, turning his head this way and that, trying to keep his eyes on the pixie for more than a second. The pixie was very fast.   
  
"Come, Sprite, you must have had another reason, other than curiosity, to come all the way from the Castle Meadows." Heero said. "Well, yes, I did. The King is unhappy with how long it is taking you to capture this Tempter. I overheard him saying you would be punished once you got back. Again. I came to warn you beforehand." Sprite said.  
  
Duo turned to Heero. "No! You can't go back! You're punishment will surely be doubled!" Duo exclaimed, desperately. "I have to go back." Heero stated, in a melancholy tone. "No! You're coming with me! Just...just come with me!" Duo pleaded. "No, I can't. They'll just find me. I don't want you hurt, I told you that." Heero said, mounting Spirit and helping Duo up, as well. Sprite flew close beside Heero and then landed on Spirit's head. Spirit's ears twitched and he made an annoyed sound. Obviously Spirit didn't like pixies.   
  
They weren't going very fast, so Duo kept his hands resting on his legs on either side of the horse.  
  
Soon, after much idle chatter from the pixie, who wouldn't let Duo get Heero's attention for even one second, the pixie got bored and left. Duo was, then, able to talk to Heero about important things. Like how Heero should go back with him. Heero had refused each time he brought that up, which only got Duo very frustrated.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@  
In the throne room of Castle Peacecraft King Milliardo paced back and forth, deciding on the severity of Heero's punishment and...where exactly he was. "By Thunder, where is he?! He should have been back by now! It isn't that hard to find one Tempter in all this Kingdome! Especially with hair that long! No one in this KINGDOME wears their hair that long! It shouldn't be hard to spot him! Is he hiding him?! He is half Tempter himself! Should I be worried he's taken him off somewhere to hide him?!" King Milliardo asked.   
  
"We can ask Old Man Shadow about his whereabouts. He's very widely known." Princess Relena suggested. "That old sorcerer? No. From what I've heard he isn't very accurate." King Milliardo said. "Well, alright. Heero always comes back. He's too afraid not too." Princess Relena said. "Relena, once I'm through with him, you can have him as your husband. I know you've had your eye on him for a long while." King Milliardo said, knowing that Heero couldn't stand her, but only acted the way he did toward her, because he'd be punished if he didn't.   
  
Milliardo smirked to himself and sat at his throne, awaiting Heero's arrival. Of course, he had no idea when that would be, but for every day Heero was late, so he added more punishment.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Now one day until Heero would reach Castle Peacecraft, Heero removed himself from Duo's protective embrace. He'd woken before Duo had. He'd wanted to do that. This way there would be no long goodbyes. Heero pulled the small blanket farther up, to cover Duo better. The day before, they'd stopped and gotten more supplies. Heero left half for Duo, along with some new clothes, that Duo didn't know Heero'd purchased. He'd purchased Duo a whole new outfit. The finest he could afford. What Duo had been wearing made him look like a beggar and he'd found out that Duo hadn't been a beggar. He'd had a shack and money. Not much, but he'd had money, and he lived relatively well. Heero bought him the finest he could afford. A black tunic, black hose, black cloak with hood and even sleeves, and black boots. Heero left a note, making sure that it wouldn't blow away, by using one of the boots as a paper weight, but made sure Duo could see it when he woke. He even left some more money, not that he thought Duo didn't have any, it's just that he knew for a fact that when he captured Duo, Duo hadn't been carrying money. He left a whole brown pouch. He'd bought a belt with a dagger along with it for Duo. The reason for the belt and dagger were so Duo would have something to attach the money pouch to and the dagger would protect him, along with the sword Heero would leave him. He was going to leave Duo his sword. He'd talk to a pixie in it's native tongue and got it to give him some magic powder in a pouch. The reason for the powder was also protection. The powder, though, was sleeping powder. If blown or tossed into the face of someone, it would immediately put them to sleep where they stood. He wanted Duo protected. He didn't know what he'd do if word ever reached his ears that Duo had been found dead.   
  
Duo was a religious man, because Heero'd seen his golden cross. Now, though, Heero had to leave. He really wished he could say goodbye, but he knew that if he said goodbye he'd be very unhappy for the rest of his life, because, most likely, he'd never see Duo again. A goodbye, would only make it worse. He was going to be unhappy, true, but not as unhappy as he would be if he had to face, head on, that he would probably never ever see Duo again as long as he lived.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Duo awoke a few hours after Heero left. Heero made sure that Duo wouldn't be awakened by the horse's hooves beating, by muffling the sound with cloth booties for the horse until they were out of earshot, being especially careful, since Duo's ear was pressed to the ground in his sleep.   
  
Duo looked around seeing no sign of Heero or Spirit anywhere. "Heero?!" Duo yelled, hoping for an answer. None were given. He spotted the things left for him. "Saints protect him." Duo whispered, brokenly. He'd hoped Heero would wait and say goodbye.   
  
Duo put on the new clothing, gladly, being the only things he had now of Heero. He noticed Heero had given him his own sword. Duo wished he hadn't, because he figured Heero would need it. He noticed the pixie dust and hooked that onto his belt, along with the money pouch. He saw the note as well. Heero'd written Duo a goodbye note. He thanked Duo profusely for everything and hoped that he would accept Heero's gifts. He'd said goodbye many times in that letter. Duo figured it had been very hard. Some of the letters and words were smudged, Duo suspected, of tears. Duo wished, more than anything, that he could have held Heero one last time and comforted him when Heero had been crying. He thought he'd felt pain, like sorrow or maybe something more, while he slept, but he...rolled over! He wouldn't have been able to roll over as easily as he had, if he'd still been holding Heero! What a fool he was! He should have woken himself up to say goodbye! He didn't do it and now he regretted it. He stood there in those fine clothes, looking most like a count and he felt awful. He wasn't worthy of the clothes he was wearing. His finest clothes, though. Bought, by the finest human being, person, magical creature Duo ever did meet.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Heero was almost to the Castle now. It had been a day since he'd left Duo at the campsite and new that Duo had found out about his absence and just wished he could have been there when Duo did woke up. He wished he could have stayed in Duo's embrace awhile longer to just watch him while he slept, but no...he'd gotten up, gotten things ready and left.  
  
Heero soon arrived at the castle and no sooner than his horse was put away, did the guards seize him and immediately brought him to King Milliardo.  
  
"Heero, you're very late. What took you?" King Milliardo asked, examining his fingernails, just before he let Heero bend on his knee at the King's feet and kiss the knuckles and middles of the backs of his hands and watched as he did the same to Princess Relena.  
  
"I didn't get the Tempter." Heero stated. "What do you mean? You take this long, only to come back to me, empty handed? Explain yourself!" King Milliardo bellowed. "I captured him, just as I said I would. I started to bring him back, but...I did a foolish thing. I...I fell in love with him. Rather than tell him or watch him be brought to you to work or be harmed, perhaps even killed, or otherwise something resulting in his loosing his freedom, I left the campsite we were at without him a day ago." Heero confessed. King Milliardo was fuming, now. "Guards! Take him to the dungeon! You know what to do from there!" King Milliardo screeched, rising abruptly from his throne, as he was giving the orders.  
  
Princess Relena smiled wickedly. Soon Heero Yuy would be hers. But, if something were to happen and she didn't get him, after all, all would be well. She had many other suitors. Many of whom would drop dead if she only asked them to.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@  
Exactly one hour after Heero was taken to the dungeon in the Castle Peacecraft, Duo felt pain. He was sure it was Heero's pain. Great amounts of physical and emotional pain and it seemed as though heartbreak were among them. Duo got angry. They were hurting Heero. Worse than before, Duo knew. But...it would take longer for him to get to Heero on foot and he couldn't waste the money on a horse. If he did he'd have no money for food, and he would do Heero no good if he were too weak to help him or if he were dead of starvation. He couldn't condemn Heero for sure, by doing something so foolish. He'd managed to get a good three days walking journey from Castle Peacecraft. This didn't matter, he had to get to Heero.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Heero was in the dungeon, now. He was completely nude and shackled, facing the wall. His wrists and ankles were shackled with cold iron and imbedded securely into the stone walls. He had no hope of freeing himself. He had, for a time, managed to convince himself that this was all just an incredibly detailed dream and Duo would wake him up at any moment to comfort him from his nightmare. Heero was aware of the man behind him, raping him. He'd had leaches on him only a few minutes ago and a lashing just before the leaches were put on. Heero could feel the blood from all of his wounds trickling down to the floor. What blood wasn't there yet, would be. They hadn't been feeding him either. He'd hoped to be beyond pain, soon. No such luck. No food, no water. He'd surely die soon, whether or not he had the blood of a God inside him, it wasn't blood enough. He'd let a few tears slip down his cheeks to mingle with the dirt and grime from the walls and the blood from cuts to his face from daggers, teasing swords, and punches. Not for the pain he was receiving now, which was much, but for the loss of his only savior and his only love. Duo wouldn't be able to save him from this nightmare. Not this one. Soon, the guard raping him would leave, and let him rest for awhile, just hanging there, while he went to eat and drink and stand guard outside the door.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@  
Duo felt the pain he was feeling before, increase and knew he must press on. He was almost there. "God's blood!" Duo yelled, angrily.   
  
Suddenly, a horse came running. It was far away and Duo didn't notice it. He wasn't paying attention to anything, but getting to Heero, so when the horse was right next to him, Duo noticed not.   
  
Duo then heard the gruff voice he'd remembered from Heero's horse, Spirit. He looked up and staring him straight in the face was Spirit, himself. Duo was hard pressed not to sign himself or pull his crucifix from beneath his tunic. "Dear saints, you scared me. Wait! Take me to Heero, please!" Duo yelled, not wanting, or caring, to know what the horse was doing in front of him.   
  
"Heero, is in the Castle dungeon. When King Milliardo heard what he'd done, he became furious. Heero, is chained to the dungeon walls, subject to much torture. You feel his pain, don't you Tempter? You do not feel, by far, all of it. I'm going to take you to him. He'll be sore when you find him. Very sore, you must be very gentle." Spirit informed. "I wasn't planning on being anything, but." Duo said.   
  
Duo didn't believe in any God, but one. His God. The God that was called God. He didn't believe in the God of War or anything like that, but this time, he was praying to his God that there was a God of War and his blood was in Heero and Heero could survive.   
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
Burning water. Water hotter than anything he'd ever felt before, just cool enough as to not melt the buckets in which it was carried, was thrown onto Heero's back. He'd long since forgotten about crying out. There was no point. They saw pleasure in it. Heero had also learned not to struggle or he'd be cut. Very slowly, he'd have long cuts from a sword or dagger trailing along his body. He was glad Duo was safe. Duo was all Heero could think about, now, along with the pain.   
  
"That's enough, we don't want to kill him!" A guard said. Torturer was more like it. No, they wouldn't want to kill him. They were having too much fun with him alive. It might be fun for them to watch Heero die, but if they killed him there would be no more pleasure in mutilating his body.  
  
Suddenly, Heero felt all of the pain again and had to scream. He'd managed to forget about it for awhile, but now they'd increased it. More water poured on him at one time. "There, that's enough." Said another guard, smirking evilly, though Heero couldn't see it, and walking out. Their shift was over now. Heero would have peace for a full hour, unless someone really cruel decided to come into the picture. That would be really wonderful.   
  
Heero's fears were confirmed as King Milliardo's roughest guard walked in. Draco.   
  
"Well, well, well. The boys told me you were in bad shape, but I didn't think they meant it. Everyone that's stuck down here is in bad shape. Well, I guess, I'll have to go a little easier on ya, than I'd planned. We've been given strict orders not to kill you. Now, harm you...yeah, we can do that, but you're aware of that, already, aren't you?" Draco asked. It took a great deal of effort, but Heero nodded. "Well, you're in luck, right now. You don't have to worry right now. I'm just supposed to sit here and watch ya. If I get bored, I'll have some fun and 'play' with you." Draco said. If Heero had the strength, he would have shuddered.   
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
"We're here, Tempter. Be careful. I don't want any more harm to come to my master. Are you listening to me, foolish human?" Spirit asked, seeing Duo was looking at a window, low on the castle, almost unnoticeable. "Where does that window lead?" Duo asked. "To the dungeon." Spirit said. "Those idiots can't even built a castle right! The dungeon is supposed to be deep within the castle." Duo chuckled to himself.   
  
"I know you and Heero could easily slip through that window, but Heero is tied by chains to the wall. Do you expect to take out the wall?" Spirit asked. "I wont need to, Spirit." Duo said. "Whatever, you have planned, I hope it works." Spirit said.   
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
In no time, Duo was at the window. There was a guard in the room with Heero. Heero was the first thing Duo saw.   
  
Heero was completely naked, chained to the wall by his ankles and wrists, front facing the wall. It was obvious he'd been raped many times, he'd been whipped again, and Duo noticed other sores on him. He'd been leeched as well. Heero was thinner than when Duo'd last seen him, and his skin was pealing in places, indicating he'd somehow been burned. His hair was messy, oily and looked wet. Heero was literally sagging. The only thing holding him up were the chains. Heero's hands were shackled high above his head and his legs shackled far apart. Whips lay, discarded, along with buckets and containers and barrels. The buckets had been tossed and so had the barrels and whips, but the jar-like containers had been carefully placed, so as not to be knocked over, so the lids would be knocked off. They were very large containers, at that, which resembled jars in likeness. Heero's skin was also very red.   
  
Duo was furious. No one was going to do this to Heero and get away with it! Heero had even been cut multipul times. These things easily healed, by Duo's power, but he couldn't take the memory away from Heero. Heero would always remember this. Always. Duo never should have agreed to leave him. Never.   
  
He jumped in through the window, arousing the guard. The guard left his seat and turned swiftly, drawing his sword. A large, fierce looking, double edged sword. Duo could tell, by just looking at it, that it had killed many people at the hands of its wielder.   
  
Duo drew the sword Heero had given him. Heero's sword. He'd held that sword many a time, thinking of Heero, but this time was the only time that it felt right in his hand. As if it were made just for him. Powers forgotten, he charged the guard, who in turn, came running at him. "Hang on, Heero!" Duo screamed at Heero, who had just now become aware of Duo in the room.   
  
Heero seemed to be given new strength as he struggled to free himself. Duo couldn't have the experience in a sword fight as Draco did. Heero knew he couldn't. Yet...neither seemed to be winning.   
  
Suddenly, a deadly slash to Duo's middle was only just avoided and Heero found even more strength, looking as if he were trying to rip half of the wall out in the process. The iron was cutting into his ankles and his wrists were bleeding as well, but Heero acted as if there was no pain in his body whatsoever.   
  
With a few more clashing sounds from the swords, Heero went limp. He wasn't strong enough and he was losing all of the strength he had left.   
  
Suddenly, he heard something. Like the clashing of swords, but this was different. Heero moved only his eyes, in effort to keep what little strength he had left concentrating on staying conscious. Duo had broken Draco's sword. The sword in Draco's hand was now useless. Much over half of the blade had been broken off. But...the sword that Heero had given Duo didn't have that sort of durability...did it? Draco dropped the useless part of the sword he still had, which was only the handle and not even an inch of blade was left.  
  
Duo put the tip of his sword to Draco's throat. Draco looked scared. This was the first time Heero'd ever seen Draco look scared, at all. Of course, this was also the first time Heero'd ever seen Draco loose a sword fight...any fight, for that matter.  
  
Duo took the sword away, preparing for the finishing blow. The blow which would take off Draco's head.   
  
Just as Duo was about to swing the sword, Draco, fell to his knees at Duo's feet and took hold of Duo's ankles.   
  
At first, Duo thought that Draco might try to topple him, but obviously Draco hadn't even thought of that. The fear must be clouding his mind. It occurred to Duo. Draco didn't know he was a Tempter. He didn't know. Duo could use his powers on him. He didn't have to kill him. He wanted to, but this was better. This man was strong. He could hold off the other guards, in case they come to harm Heero anymore, before they make their escape. Duo noticed something. It was night outside. Even better. This way no one would see Duo and Heero leave. No one would be gawking at the naked boy that just crawled out of the dungeon window with another boy that looked as if he were a Count. Duo grinned.   
  
"What is your name?" Duo asked. "D...Draco." Draco answered. "Draco, listen to me. You are mine. You are my slave. I control you. I tell you what you can and cannot do. I give you orders. You are mine to do with as I please. Do you understand?" Duo asked, in a hypnotizing voice.   
  
Draco was silent. "Yes...yes, I understand....Master." Draco said. It was a voice that simply radiated obedience and affection. "I want you to release Heero...NOW!" Duo said. Draco got to his feet and hurriedly did as he was told. Duo was right there to catch Heero, who no longer possessed that other strength. The movement hurt Heero. Anything touching his skin hurt.   
  
Duo looked at Heero, heart breaking. He couldn't stand to see Heero like this. This wasn't right, this wasn't fair. "I'm sorry, I wasn't here sooner, but I'm here now." Duo soothed. Heero gave a very weak smile. He couldn't even hold his head up on his own. The King would pay. But, first, he had to get Heero out of there. He had to get him out. He couldn't do that without hurting him and he couldn't not hurt him, until he healed him. "Heero, let me heal you." Duo said.  
  
Heero couldn't reply, but the look in his eyes, seemed to give Duo all the permission he needed. He hugged Heero close and let his magic run free around Heero's body and inside him as well. Heero's skin started to turn it's natural color again, the cuts, bruises, and other wounds all healed, not one trace of a scar. The blood disappeared, as if it were never there and Heero's strength seemed to be returning. The only thing that stayed the same was the fact that his hair was messed up and oily. They could take care of that. Now, Duo needed to get him somewhere safe. Heero seemed to be so tired, though.   
  
"Heero, I need you're help, now. I need you to follow me out the window." Duo said. "Thank you." Heero said, returning Duo's embrace, before he moved away. "You're most welcome." Duo said, finally able to hug Heero as fiercely as he'd wanted to before.  
  
They both released each other and stood up. Draco was still standing there, waiting for Duo to give him some other order. "Draco, I want you to leave this cell, shut the door, stay just outside the door and hold of any and all people who try to get in here until we've gone. Do whatever you have to. Even kill." Duo said. Draco would know when they were gone, because then the spell would most likely wear off. Duo smirked. He wished he could stick around to see Draco's face, but he wanted to get Heero out of here and, in any case, it didn't work that way.  
  
Draco did as he was told and just as they were at the window, they heard the sounds of a fight outside. Then there was no sound. Apparently, Draco was doing his job. Good, because Duo didn't really feel like putting twenty people under. That wouldn't hurt him, really, he just didn't want to do it.  
  
Once outside, they got on Spirit and rode off to a safer place in the forest. In the middle of the forest was a clearing and a lake. Rainbow Lake, it was called. Heero had fallen asleep just after Spirit had broken into a gallop. Duo didn't know how Heero managed to sleep during that, but it must have been pure exhaustion. It didn't matter. Heero was safe and THAT was all that mattered to Duo.  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
Back at Castle Peacecraft, King Milliardo was furious. "I don't care if he was the Tempter! You should have known that from the beginning, fool! You were my strongest guard! I wont give you another chance to fail me! You are going to the dungeon where you will await your beheading tomorrow, at dawn!" King Milliardo screeched at Draco. Draco couldn't believe this.  
  
"But, Your Grace! Have I not served you well, up until now?" Draco asked. "Just because you are going to die, gives you NO excuse to show disrespect! You will be lashed one hundred times and then you shall be left alone to pray until dawn tomorrow, where you'll get the guillotine. GUARDS! Take him away!" King Milliardo bellowed. The guards jumped at the orders, not wishing to share their, once, Captine of the Guards' fate.  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
Heero had let Duo wash his hair and now Duo had the privilege of brushing it. Duo was so gentle while doing all of this, Heero felt as if he'd fall asleep again.   
  
All too soon, Duo was finished and set the brush aside. He wrapped his arms around Heero from behind. "What are we gonna do about your clothes?" Duo asked. "Well, I guess I'll have to go around like this until I can find some new clothes." Heero said, sighing. "But, wont people stare? I mean, most people wear clothes while walking around other men, women and CHILDREN." Duo said, indicating that maybe a naked man walking around WASN'T what a child or baby should see. "Anyone with any decency wouldn't stare and would make sure their children didn't either. Anyone that would stare, can stare at me all they like. As long as they don't touch me, I don't care." Heero said. "If someone touches you, they'll draw back a nub, because I'll take hand off, to teach them not to be so grabby." Duo said, in a VERY serious tone. "You wouldn't really do that." Heero said. "Why not? I'm not going to let anyone violate you again. Never ever, ever." Duo said, hugging Heero tighter.  
  
Duo was the only one Heero felt safe with. He loved being in Duo's arms, because he felt so safe, secure and...loved. For the first time in his life, he felt loved. Again, he knew he should be terrified of Duo and his touch, but he wasn't. He didn't question it, anymore, he just accepted it.   
  
"H...Heero?" Duo asked. "Yeah?" Heero asked in return. "Never mind. It can wait. Lets find you a place to buy some clothes, huh? I think we should get you something in a light blue. It might bring out your eyes better." Duo said, smiling. Whatever Duo had been about to tell Heero, Heero didn't know what it was, but he knew it was something that seemed to make Duo very nervouse.  
  
For some reason, Duo wouldn't go too far from Castle Peacecraft. Heero said that it was alright, as long as they stayed in the safety of the woods.   
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
It was the next day and they'd heard, from a few sprites, that there would be a beheading today. It was to be the Captain of the Guard that was going to die. At the guillotine.   
  
"Human, why don't you wear clothes like your friend?" Asked a particularly curious sprite, named Sprag. "Because, they were taken away from me and now I need to buy more." Heero answered. "Why haven't you got any now? Haven't you been to one of those human dwellings that gives away your clothes?" Sprag asked. "They hardly give them away. We have to pay for them with gold or silver pieces. Money." Heero said, showing the small sprite one gold piece and one silver piece from the money pouch he'd given Duo, then putting them back into the pouch.   
  
"That's enough for today, you should find your friends." Duo said, irritated with the sprite's nosey questions. Sprag looked around and, sure enough, her friends had already gone. "Oh, my, I should be going. You are right." Sprag said, darting off to find her friends.   
  
Duo shook his head. "Well, we should go into town today and find you some clothes." Duo said. "But, wont they be looking for me?" Heero asked. "Not today. Everyone will be going to watch the beheading. Something went wrong and they've been preparing since dawn, remember? Everyone will want to be there when Draco gets his head chopped off." Duo said. "Then how are we going to get clothes, if the shops will be closed?" Heero asked. "We'll go in, find something that works for you and leave the money for the shop owner to find. Even if the shop owner doesn't notice any clothes missing, they'll notice the money and keep it." Duo said. "What if they come back and find us in the shop just trying on their clothes?" Heero asked. "Then they'll scream and run away, looking for guards, giving us enough time to leave the shop and not be noticed." Duo answered. "Alright, but we get caught..." Heero started. "I'll get us uncaught." Duo said, smartly. "Uncaught is not a word, Duo." Heero said. "Did I say it?" Duo asked. "Yes." Heero said. "Then it's a word." Duo said. Heero shook his head and they rode on Spirit back to town and into a particularly nice shop.   
  
"Heero, I'm tellin' ya, the green tunic with the black leggings and brown boots is a good look for ya." Duo said. "Fine, I'll use it, now lets go." Heero said, unable to shake the feeling that someone was going to walk in and catch them at any minute. "Well, wait a minute. I wanna get ya a belt." Duo said, digging around and finding a black belt to go with the outfit. "Fine, it's wonderful, lets go." Heero said. "Hold on, now I wanna get ya a cloak." Duo said. Heero almost fell over. "Duo, it isn't winter...but it will be by the time you're through." Heero said. "Then it's a good thing I'm getting you a cloak." Duo said. Heero sighed. At times Duo could be so wonderfully.........irritating.   
  
He picked out a black cloak, instead of the purple one he was just looking at. "He put it on Heero, Heero looking less than excited about it. In fact, he looked a little irritated. "Smile a little more. You're much more handsome when you smile." Duo said. "Huh?" Heero asked. Now he had the cutest confused expression on his face. "Never mind. Keep that look. It looks much better on you." Duo said. Heero shook his head. 'Did Duo just say I looked handsome when I smile?' Heero thought to himself, suppressing a grin that would rival any of Duo's.   
  
"There that's just beautiful on you!" Duo said. He left the money for the shop owner to find and then they went to another shop that sold money pouches and weapons.  
  
"This sword. This one is the perfect one." Heero said, picking a VERY good looking sword. He had refused to take his sword back from Duo. Heero also got a dagger. It was very easy to conceal and get to in a hurry if one needed to. He chose to buy the sheath as well and a brown money pouch. Again, money was left for the shop owner to find and they left. Duo and Heero both wearing their sleeved and hooded cloaks, hoods up, road out of the town on Spirit and back to the forest, where they'd be safe.   
  
Only halfway to the forest, Heero stopped Spirit. "What is it, Heero?" Duo asked, from behind him. "I want to see the beheading." Heero announced. "But, Heero..." Duo started. He was afraid that someone might recognize Heero, if not him as a Tempter, even with their cloaks and Heero's different attire, or that, in any case, it might be too painful for Heero to even see that man again. "No, I want to see the beheading. I have a right to see it. He wasn't one of the men that hurt me, but he made it plain that he would have. Duo, he would have hurt me sooner or later if you hadn't come. He would have joined other guards while they did those things to me. I want to see him beheaded." Heero interrupted with a stern voice. Heero meant it. And he had control of the horse. If he wanted to, they'd go to the beheading, even with Duo complaining all the way. Duo knew, though, that if he were in Heero's shoes, he'd want to see the beheading as well. He'd want to see that man pay for his sins, even if he was at the guillotine only because he'd let them escape. Duo nodded. "Alright. If that's what you want, then I'm coming with you." Duo said. "Really?" Heero asked. "Of course." Duo answered.   
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
Soon they were at the square. This is where the beheading would take place. Spirit moved to where no one would see him, as Duo and Heero walked up, as if they belonged there. And Duo supposed that they did. Heero at least. He needed to be here. Duo should have seen that. At least they hadn't attracted any attention to themselves. Not even King Milliardo seemed to notice them.   
  
Draco was brought out, begging for another chance, that he'd do better, that he'd even find them and bring them back, but he was forced to his knees and his head forced into position.   
  
The exicutioner wore a black mask, so no one could see his face, but he was a burly man, with a purple tunic, black leggings and boots, and a brown belt. He also had on black, heavy looking gloves to protect his hands from the rope, and probably to conceal any distinctive markings on his hands, for anyone wanted to kill the man that executed Draco.  
  
King Milliardo watched, amusement in his eyes. He truly was enjoying this. Watching Draco beg for his life, even crying, as he sat there, awaiting beheading in the brown rags for clothes he was given. Then someone slipped a black hood over his head, so no one would see his face when his head was separated from his body and King Milliardo believed that it cut down on the mess as well. Some disagreed, but no one would dare show outright defiance to the Crown.   
  
King Milliardo smiled as he listened to the muffled pleas of Draco, then gave a hand gesture and the executioner let go of the rope. The large blade of the guillotine came down fast, a hush fell over the entire crowd, then the second the blade went through the bone, muscle and skin, head landing in a basket that had been positioned in just the right place to catch it, the crowd roared. They'd loved it.   
  
Heero just stood there, watching, with no emotion showing in his face, but Duo saw that in Heero's eyes, something broke through. A small sliver of peace for him, now that one of the men was dead. Never coming back, never going to hurt him. Duo smiled. He was happy that this had brought, even a small amount of peace to Heero. But, if Heero was ever to have true peace, King Milliardo and the others that hurt him would have to die, as well, proving to Heero that they could never hurt him again and they were paying for their sins. Then, Heero might be able to start to put his past behind him and truly be at peace from this.   
  
"Heero, I have something I need to do. Are you gonna be alright?" Duo asked, eyes showing that if Heero needed him, whatever it was could, and would, just have to wait awhile longer than expected.  
  
"I'll be fine. Take Spirit. I'll walk back to the forest. No one will recognize me like this and no one will see my face. I'll just mingle with the crowd. I have my ways of disappearing into a crowd very easily." Heero assured. Though, he was still a edgy about being around so many people.  
  
"You're sure?" Duo asked. "Yes." Heero said. "That was answered too quick, Heero. Think about it. I don't want you to overestimate yourself." Duo said. "Duo, if you don't hurry up, I wont have a crowd to mingle with." Heero said. "Alright, alright. Just promise me that you'll be at the clearing when I come back, okay?" Duo asked. "I promise." Heero said. "Okay, see ya in a little while, Heero." Duo said, riding off on Spirit.  
  
Heero didn't know it was such a LONG WALK! He should have known it would be. Nothing he couldn't handle, of course. He just handn't known it was so LONG.  
  
Once he got back, he couldn't help wondering about Duo. He started to feel afraid. He was alone here, and unprotected. No, he had his sword and dagger. He didn't buy them so they would be pretty belt decorations. And he could use almost anything as a weapon if he needed to, he knew that. But...what was Duo doing that was so important and had he been recognized? Shouldn't Duo be back, anyway? It had been well over an hour. Heero knew this. What was Duo doing? Was he alright? If he was, would he STAY alright?  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
Duo just walked into Castle Peacecraft. The King was going to pay and so was anyone that had hurt Heero. He used his powers, again, and got in, no problem. He just waltzed into the the throne room and and used his powers on the guards, Princess Relena and King Milliardo.  
  
"Milliardo, I want you to kill your sick sister, Relena." Duo ordered. Everyone knew that Princess Relena was twisted. Why she hadn't tried to take over the throne yet, was beyond Duo. He only knew that right now he wanted the people that hurt Heero to die.   
  
"Yes, Master." King Milliardo said, drawing his sword. "Relena, I want you to stand still and don't scream while Milliardo runs you through." Duo commanded. "Yes, Master." Relena said. King Milliardo thrust the sword through his sisters' heart. He removed the sword and Princess Relena fell to the ground, dead.   
  
Believe it or not, Duo was having mercy on these people. These were some of the quicker ways to go. He did not take joy in seeing others in pain for very long, if at all in pain. Even if these were the people that hurt Heero, he didn't take joy in seeing it. Well, maybe a little. But, only because they'd hurt Heero.   
  
Now, even the guards in the room were dead. "Now, Milliardo, I want you to find everyone that had contact with Heero while he was in that dungeon and kill them. Even if they didn't touch him, I want them dead." Duo said. He wanted it this way, because those people hadn't done anything to stop it, even if they, themselves, never did anything to Heero. Even if it was out of fear of death that they didn't do anything. They STILL let it go on and Duo could not forgive that. He didn't think Heero could either, but he was doing this to give Heero peace. Heero would be able to see them all dead, eventually. They would all be given a proper burial and Heero would get to see each and every dead body and know that they were paying for their sins and couldn't hurt him ever again.   
  
One by one the guards each let their King kill them. Not a word was uttered as they awaited execution by their own King's hand. Once they were all killed Duo gave Milliardo a new order. His last order. "Now, Milliardo, I want you to find a poker and cover it in poison. Once that is done, I want you to drive it through your stomach. And don't scream." Duo ordered. "Yes, Master." King Milliardo said.   
  
They went back to the throne room and to the fire place. Above the fire place, of all places, was a hidden compartment. King Milliardo pressed a stone and it moved inside the wall. King Milliardo reached his hand into the hole and downward. When his hand came back out there was a bottle of poison in it. King Milliardo took the poker from its resting place beside the fire place, which had no fire, and uncorked the bottle. He covered the poker in poison and positioned it over his belly button. "Now." Duo said. "Yes, Master." King Milliardo said. Milliardo drove the poker through his belly button and he stayed alive long enough to keep driving it until it came out the other side of his body. Duo stood there and watched him die, to make sure he would stay dead. He didn't want to leave and Milliardo, however possible, just happened to make it to a doctor. Though, it wouldn't matter anyway, there was a chance. And he wasn't going to take any chances.  
  
Once King Milliardo was dead he left Castle Peacecraft to find Heero. He wanted to make sure he was alright.  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Heero, I'm back." Duo said, riding up on Spirit.   
  
"Finally. I was worried about you." Heero said, relieved. "You didn't need to do that." Duo said. "Yes, I do, you're always getting yourself into some kind of trouble." Heero said. Duo shrugged. "Where did you go, anyway?" Heero asked. "I went to Castle Peacecraft." Duo said. "What?! Why?!" Heero asked. "Are you alright?!" Heero added, before Duo could say anything. "I'm fine, the King, Princess, and the guards are all dead. They'll most likely be given a proper burial and you can see the dead bodies, before that happens." Duo said.   
  
Duo got off of Spirit and walked over to Heero. Heero threw his arms around him and started crying. "Thank you." Heero sobbed, over and over again. Duo let Heero cry as he just held him.   
  
Heero eventually cried himself to exhaustion. "Heero, you should get some sleep." Duo advised. Heero nodded. Heero lied down on a softer patch of ground, so he would be able to sleep and soon found himself in Duo's embrace. Heero went to sleep soon after Duo snuggled up close to him, his arm around Heero's waist.   
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
The next day there was much excitement. The King, Princess and all the guards had been found dead. They were putting together a proper burial, but today their bodies were on display to pay last respects to for those who wouldn't be able to come to funeral and for travelers passing through.   
  
Heero and Duo, in their cloaks, once again, journeyed to town and Heero saw each body. Their faces gave the thought that they were merely sleeping, but wounds and blood said otherwise.   
  
Heero walked to each and every body getting one good last look at each one, making sure all were there. He even touched them to make sure. Some were shocked by his boldness and others could care less.   
  
"Thank you." Heero whispered to Duo. The look of peace in Heero's eyes was all that Duo needed as thanks.  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
Duo and Heero rode out of there that night, not planning on ever returning. Duo took Heero to his shack, which lay just outside the Kingdome. That night, after supper Duo had something to tell Heero. He'd been pacing, trying to figure out just how to word this.   
  
Heero suddenly appeared in the doorway to their room. "What's wrong?" Heero asked. "Well, I have something to tell you, Heero." Duo said. "What? It can't be all that bad." Heero said, crossing over to stand beside Duo.   
  
"Heero, I have something very important to tell you." Duo said, embracing Heero. Heero gave him a quizzical look. "I love you, Heero." Duo said. That was a little harder than he'd thought. It still wasn't over, yet. He had yet to know what Heero would think. Heero smiled at him, returning the embrace. "I love you, too. I have since I saw you." Heero said. Duo didn't think Heero knew how happy that made him, just to hear him say that. Duo, being a little taller than Heero, kissed him, lightly, gently, sweetly on the lips. Heero took the liberty of deepening the kiss.   
  
"Stay here with me?" Duo asked, as they broke the kiss. "Always." Heero answered, kissing Duo again.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
